The finding of a new day
by Chibi Lord Master
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* its not wonderfully written, but Kira and I Chibi wrote it a long time ago. It takes place in Shippuden. yeah..... enjoy i guess..... -.-;;
1. Chapter 1

My second fic! yay!

Moving on...

Yay Story time.!

P.S this is a shippuden virsion and i made up some characters. Its also kinda crudy.

"Hey Mika!" said a familiar voice to a girl with short blondeish/brown hair called Mika. "Oh hey!" said mika seeing a girl with black hair smiling. This is Tsuki and Mika, they've been friends since they were little. Tsuki is hyper and made up 'chibi-no-jutsu'. Mika is happy most of the time and plans on being a medical ninja, both have demons in them and their parents died during the big battle with the kyuubi. "Long time no see!" said mika still smiling. "Yeah." said tsuki running to her giving mika a hug half choking her. "Hey guys!" said someone with a familiar voice. They turned around and saw Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto walking at them. (Me: Mika and Tsuki went on seperate journeys and came back strangly.) Then they all had a flash back.

_flash back_

_"we are going to leave and come back stronger than ever!" said tsuki tying up her hair and ready to leave. "I'll see u soon" said tsuki waving and then disapearing. " bye Naruto.. I'll miss you, but I promise to come back stronger! " said mika with a warm smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." said Naruto smiling back . "See ya!" said mika starting to run. "bye!" said Naruto back._

_end of flash back_

Oh yeah Mika was wearing something similar to sakura's cloth but in blue and was wearing gloves. And Tsuki was wearing black pants and a blue tang top. "Wow you guys grown!" said Mika looking at them excited. "You too." said a pink haired girl Sakura looking at them with a warm smile. "Yup." said a black eyed boy Sasuke looking at the two girls who used to be short now tall. "Well. We've been training for awhile on our jutsus so don't under estimate us!" said tsuki in a loud voice. Everybody sweatdropped. "How 'bout we go for Ramen!"said a blonde-blue eyed boy named Uzamaki Naruto. "Yeah!" said Mika. "Ok." said everyone else.

**At the Ramen Shop**

"Hey! You're back!" said a girl with buns named tenten and an girl with a pony tail named ino and some other people. "How are you guys?" said ino looking at them. "We're good, thanks!" said mika and tsuki. "Umm.. We don't have any wear to stay." said Mika remembering that we only rented apartments not buy. "You could stay with me tonight Tsuki." said tenten smiling."Ok!" said Tsuki very very happy that she fell of her chair. Then exactly when Tsuki was getting up, a red haired ninja came running towards them, it was Gaara! "Gaara!!" said Tsuki dancing. "Hi! guess what! Guess What!" said Gaara very hyper. "What?" said everyone else confused. "I'm Kazecage!" said gaara who was then staring at Tsuki. Naruto went silent. "And I got tickets for a vacation to the land of Snow! And its for all of us!We'll leave tommorow so start packing." said Gaara still looking at tsuki because she had grown. "Ok! but still where the heck am I goin to stay?!" said Mika gettin irritated.. "You could stay in my guest room" said Naruto still looking at the floor. "Ok. Thanks.." said Mika looking at the floor too. "Why are u guys lookin at the floor?" said a brown haired boy named shikamaru. Then Mika and Naruto looked up at him. "I Its n-nothing! d-don't worry." said Naruto and Mika making hand gestures.(Me:They studered! 0.0) "lets get some rest for tommorow.. See Ya!" said Kiba with Hinata who was to shy to speak. "Yeah. See Ya! " said Mika and Naruto Leaving. "'Night!" said tsuki waving.

**Mika's POV... Next Morning**

"Naruto. Wake UP!" I said shaking Naruto. "Huh? WTF! Your here?! Wait.. U're living here for now." said Naruto laughing a little. (Me: Naruto had a Blonde moment.. that happens to me a lot too! ) "Ok...Come on! Get ready already would ya?!" I said in a loud voice. "I would, but your sitting on me!" said Naruto. "Oops..." I said to him laughing a little and blushing while getting off and leaving the room.

**Normal POV... 1 hour later**

"We're here! Sorry we're late. Long story." said Mika running with Naruto to the gang of people. "You guys ready to go?" said tenten looking at Naruto and Mika. "Yup!" they said together than blushing. "Yay!" said tsuki turning chibi and dancing then finally kissing gaara and fainting because she had no idea what she did and turning back to normal. "...I got a kiss! I got a kiss! and u didn't!" said Gaara dancing then fainting. Then finally Mika and Naruto starting to drag them, but Naruto triped and dropped gaara so mika ran to his aid and droped Tsuki as well who vomited on Sasuke and blamed Naruto. So Mika ran some where holding Naruto so he wouldn't get shot to space. "?" said everyone looking confused. "Lets just get to the airport." said Neji looking at Gaara and Tsuki on the floor. Then Finally dragging them.

**Naruto's POV**...**At airport.**

"Mika.. Why did u risk your life from being shot to the moon to save me?" I said asking mika scratching my head. "Well..I..Don't worry 'bout it." said mika to me._ Why does she always do this for me?Err.. So many questions! _I thought "Thanks anyway.." I said looking at the floor and then turning to her and smiling. "I'll be back, I just need to go to the bathroom." said Mika leaving. _Mika..._ I thought still looking at the floor remembering when we were 12...

**Normal POV...Still at the airport**

"There you are! Wheres Mika!" said Tsuki takleing Naruto. "What the! Oh hi. I dunno. she said she would be back." said Naruto still looking frightended a little. "Now for that pay back on making tsuki vomiting on Sasuke!" said Sakura cracking her knuckles._Why me!!!!!!!_Thought Naruto, but when she was about to hit him someone flew in front of him and catched the punch. Strugling Mika said "Didn't I tell u two not to fight? And leave that all behind?!" _Woah that was some catch. WAIT! Her eyes are purple. Is that the demons strength?_thought Naruto looking at Mika's eyes which were a dark purple then turned green when sakura dropped her hand. "Sorry.." said Sakura. "Its just fine... Lets just hurry and catch our flight." Said Mika . Then everone nodded and She Grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him._Yeah thats the Mika I remember._He thought laughing.

**To be continued...**

**U Like? If so wait for the next chapter! It will be way more funnier. and more romance! **

**This is just the begining... Muahahaha! **


	2. PARTY!

**Hey peeps! If you read the last chapter then read this! **

**Hope you like. Its funnier than the other one.**

**To the story!**

**In the snow country airport.**

"We're here! We're here! Come on lets hurry! WTF are u doing?!" said Tsuki looking like she would explode When she saw that the gang was looking at food. "But But... We're hungry!" said Sakura looking at some sushi and drooling a little. "Yeah...I think Sakura is right. We should get some food..." said Sasuke eyeing a chocolate cake. Everyone nodded except Tsuki. "But! But-" she said interupted by her stomach. "Okay..." said Tsuki pouting. So everyone ran to the restaurant and ate so much it was like it was there first meal in a long time! "That was pretty good! Don't u think Mika?" said Naruto asking Mika. "Yeah! It was pretty good. Well that was because we were so hungry." said Mika to Naruto Smiling. "True...Very true." said Naruto then smiling back_. They would make a good couple. To bad they're just friends. _thought Sakura looking at them talking and laughing. While Gaara was just thinking of a giant Cookie that he could live in. "Sakura! Don't you think they would make a great couple?" said tenten running up to Sakura. "Hey! Thats what i was thinking! So would Gaara and Tsuki!" said Sakura gossiping with Tenten. _Eww..._ _Girl Talk._thought Sasuke looking at Sakura and Tenten talking a lot. "To the Lodge!" said Tsuki turning into a chibi monkey. Then Gaara turning into a chibi racoon and they started to dance. Everyone fell on the floor laughing. While Gaara and Tsuki looked confused. They got back up and started walking.

**At the Snow Country Lodge**

"finally! We're here!" said Tsuki very unpatient. Then Gaara went to the front desk and got the rooms. "Ok.. so me ,sakura,ino, tenten, hinata, and tsuki will go in room 233 and 234. And all of you guys will go in 236 and 237, but wait... Who's the extra room for?!" said mika half confused. "That would be me." said someone behind them. "Kakashi-sensei?! What are u doing here?!"said Tsuki and Mika at the same time."Tsunade told me to go with u. Just incase." said Kakashi smiling. Then everyone sweat dropped. "O-ok.." said hinata studdering.(Me:Yeah thats normal.) "Lets go check out our rooms!" said Ino very excited to check out the spa.(Me:Ew...Thats all?!) Then everyone nodded and disappeared.

**In the girl rooms.**

"Wow this is a great room! And there's a door to 234! So we could conect it!" said Tsuki talking really fast. "Yeah!" said Tenten also talking fast. "I have no idea what they are saying! do you mika?" asked Sakura. "Nope! But who cares!" said Mika running and jumping on to the bed."This bed is very comfortable! Hey You guys! Its almost night time. Lets have a party!" said Mika laying on the bed. Everybody nodded in agreement and all got into there pajamas and called room service.

**In the boys rooms.**

"Awesome place! What do you guys think?" said Naruto sitting on a big bed. "Pretty good, Dobe." said Sasuke just staring out the window. "Not half bad!" said Kiba jumping on the beds. "Good!Hey! We can connect rooms!" said Gaara opening the door to Neji,Shikamaru and chouji. "Hi?" said shikamaru looking at Gaara opening the door.Then they heard laughing. "What was that?!" said Naruto falling off the bed. "Proubably the girls are having a little party..." said Sasuke smirking at Naruto who was flat on the floor. "Really? Maybe we should go check it-" said Kiba interrupted by music. They all nodded and rushed to the doors.

**Back in the girls rooms.**

"Hahaha! Thats to funny!" said Sakura looking at Mika dancing on the scealing. "WHAT?! I love this song! You Guys should try it! " said mika looking at them. "Ok!" they all said jumping up onto the scealing. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" said mika still on the scealing and opening the door. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?!" said Mika looking at the boys and fliping of the scealing. "Well... Why were you on the scealing?!" said Naruto confused. "And we heard loud music." said Sasuke looking around. "OH!! sorry... We're just having a little party thats all!" said Mika smiling. "Girls Meeting!" said Tenten telling the girls to huddle up. _Should we let them join the party?_whispered Ino. _Sure! Why not?_ whispered Tsuki. Then they nodded. "Come in!" said the girls holding the boys hands and bringing them in. Then there was another knock. "I'll get it!" said Tsuki running to the door. "Yea? Oh thanks! here u go!" said Tsuki to the room service person and dragged the cart of food in. "How much did you order?!" said Naruto looking at the long cart of food. "Well... We thought you would come..." said hinata. "Yeah!" said Mika Showing a big smile. "Awesome!" said Naruto showing a thumbs up and a smile. Then everyone started talking. "Here Naruto. I ordered some Ramen for you and me." Mika said blushing. "Thanks!" said Naruto smiling.(Me:Awwww! ) "Here you go Gaara! A cookie from me!" said Tsuki smiling. Then Gaara inhaled it. "Thank you. That was a very good cookie." said Gaara in a baby voice. Then soda exploded everywhere and everyone laughed. "Lets watch some movies!" said Tenten putting a movie in the TV.

**1 hour later...**

"Aaaaahh!! To scary!" said Gaara running to a corner and sand protecting him. Then Tsuki ran to him and told him it was fake. "Thanks..." said gaara running back to the movie which ended 5 minutes later at 12:00. Mika was sleeping on Naruto's shoulder and kept on smiling. While Naruto was sleeping too. "I think we should go to bed." said sakura yawning. "Yeah..." said Tduki rubbing her eye. "Lets just leave them there." said hinata looking at Naruto and Mika who now just fell flat on the floor and was still sleeping. Everyone nodded and went to bed.

**To be Continued...**

**Did you like it? I thought it was pretty good. BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh well! **

** see you next time.**

**P.S. Review or no fanfiction!**


	3. Accidents

**HI PEOPLE! Hows life? before I do a new fanfic... I have to finish this one. SO enjoy the last chapter!**

**P.S. I do not own Naruto! Or do I? and there are 2 or 4 more chapt.**

**Next morning...**

"Wake up you dobes..." said sasuke kicking Naruto and Mika. "Huh? OW THAT HURT!!!!!" said mika who just got kicked, but Naruto was still asleep. "Its already 11:00, you should of been up already." said Sasuke smirking. "I'll handle the rest Sasuke." said Sakura walking up to Naruto. "WAKE UP NARUTO!!!!!!!" she said screaming in his ear with a megaphone(Me: where the heck did that megaphone come from?!) "WTF! WHat was that for Sakura?!?!?!?!" said Naruto jumping up. "Ok they're awake, Sasuke-kun! lets just leave them now." said Sakura holding Sasuke's arm and walking away from them. "What time is it anyway?" turning to mika who was now sitting on the couch thinking. "Its 11:00. Why?" said mika looking at the ground with a serious look. "Never mind that! You wanna go to the slopes?!" said Naruto looking at mika who was in deep thought. _what the heck is she thinking about?!_ thought Naruto. "Sure! Why not?" said Mika getting out of her serious look on the ground and turning to Naruto and gave him a warm smile. "OK! Whoever gets dressed first and is at the entrance to the lodge wins!" said Mika running to her suitcase and starting to look for some nice warm cloth. "DEAL!" said Naruto running out the door to his room.

**Outside of the lodge...**

"So what do you wanna do first Gaara?" said tsuki wearing a puffy black jacket and a colorful wool hat(Me: she dosen't really like the winter.) "How 'bout we go see the castle?" said gaara wearing his usual cloth for some reason. Then they turned around to see that kakashi was reading 'icha icha paradise'. _how many damned books does he have?! _thought tsuki looking at Kakashi who was just wearing a scarf. Before they could finally leave Mika came in a baby blue sweater/jacket with a hood and long black pants and a black snowbourd with a butterfly on it in her right arm. "hey guys! Umm.. have you seen Naruto?" said mika breezing very hard. "Nope. Why? Do you have a date?" said Tsuki very curious. "Hell no! Well...I don't know." said Mika still breezing very hard talking loud. "Oh ok... Have fun on your date!" said Tsuki walking away with Gaara who wasn't paying any attention. "Shut up!!!!!!!" said Mika half yelling who startled kakashi who fell off the bench. "Hey!" said Naruto looking around and seeing Kakashi flat on the floor the laughed with Mika. "Oh hi Naruto!" said Mika finally turning around to see Naruto in the same cloth as usual but had an orange snowboard. "I'm guessing you won. Congrats!" said Naruto looking at her with a warm smile that warmed Mika up for some strange reason. _what is this strange feeling?It feels good._thought mika. "You ready to go mika? You look deep in thought." said Naruto looking at Mika still giving a nice warm smile. "I'm fine! Lets go hit the slopes!" said mika returning a smile and grabing his hand and running with him.

**At the slopes...**

"I bet I can beat you Neji!" said tenten behind neji who was snow boarding. "You wish Tenten!" said Neji going faster. Then they hit the end of the hill. Tenten won."Good job Neji!" said tenten hugging neji really tight. "Your... squishing... me!" said Neji half blushing. "Hey Neji!" said Naruto with mika walking next to him. "Oh hey Naruto! You guys going snoboarding?" said Najei turning around. Naruto nodded and turned to mika. "Awesome! So we'll see you at the end of the slope." said tenten walking away. "You ready Mika?" said Naruto smiling. "Ready!" said mika. Then they went down the slope really fast jumping and doing tricks. "This is awesome Naruto-kun!" said Mika. "kun?" said Naruto confused and stoping. "Oops..." said mika stoping too. "No its fine. Its just... Nobody has ever been like you before. they never been this nice to me. You know what I mean besides we have known each other for a long time." said naruto looking at the ground. Then he fell over and rolled to the ground. "NARUTO!" said Mika snow boarding to the end of the run to see that there was a cliff and Naruto was hanging from it. "M-Mika. Donn't worry i'll be-" he said interupted . "Naruto-kun take my hand!" but before she knew it Naruto's hand slipted and he started to fall. Then mika thought_ I got to do something! I got to do something! I GOT TO DO SOMETHING! _Her eyes glowed bright purple then she started to run on the cliff by using her chakra. Then finally she grabed his hand and started to run back up. She finally got to the top and fell on the floor and laid there. "Wow tha happened really fast..." she said looking at Naruto. "Y-yeah.." said Naruto looking back at mika. "Naruto you have a deep cut in your leg. let me fix that." then she crawled to Naruto. Mika's hands started to glow green and she treated it and wrapped it in a bandage. "T-thanks Mika." he said looking up at her. "N-no prob." said Mika who gave him a warm smile. "Lets go back to the lodge." said Naruto still looking at her. Mika nodded in agreement and lifted him up and carried him back.

**Back at the lodge...**

"So I said to him how I feel 'bout him. and he feels the same way!" said Sakura talking to the girls. "Wow thats awesome!" said ino sort of envying her. Then Naruto and Mika came in. "WHY IS NARUTO HERE MIKA?!" said ino yelling at Mika. Then tsuki saw the bandages on his legs. "What happened to Naruto, Mika?" said tsuki confused. Then every noticed that Naruto was on her back. "Its a date gone wrong.." mumbled Tsuki to the others who giggled a little.With that Mika was annoyed, but Naruto heard everything about the date and all that stuff. "You know that its gossip time." said Ino. "Ewww.. I hate gossip time. I'm going to the boys dorm." said mika to ino. "Tell us anything jucy when you come back." said Ino in a girly voice. So Mika slammed the door and walked to the boys dorm. "I thought girls love gossip" said naruto looking at mike. "Well I'm not that type of girl!" said mika still mad on that comment from before. "Oh good! I hate that stuff too." said Naruto remembering how annoyed mika got. WHen they were finally there Naruto knocked on the door and at the door was neji and he was really confused. "Ummm hi Neji.. Can Mika stay here for like an hour or so? The girls are 'gossiping'." said Naruto looking at neji who was confused. "Eww gossip... Sure why not?" Then he let them through."What the heck is a girl doing here?!" kiba falling floor flat on his head. So Naruto explaned to kiba about everything. "Oh ok.." said Kiba finally looking at Mika. "We were just about to go have dinner. You wanna come?" said Sasuke who looked at Mika who had cuts and bruses every where. "Sure! Let me just go change." said mika looking at herself. Then slammed the door. "Dpoes she always slam the door?" said Neji finally looking at Naruto. "Nope! Just when she's annoyed." said Naruto sort of thinking.

**In the girls dorm. Mika's POV...**

"Well, Well. That was quick. What happened?!" said ino with a curious look. "Nothing really.." I said starting to change. "Ok. Why are you changing. You got a date again?" said Tsuki. (Me: I don't really think she is ok.) "No! I'm just going to have some dinner." I said half angry. "Well you should change! those cloth are ugly" said ino, but I just finished changing and I just waved bye. She got really angry and told me to stay with the boys tonight. "W-wait Mi-" said hinata looking at ino and was interrupted bye Mika slamming the door. "Why did you do that ino?!" said Sakura glaring at her. "So we could get more information on the boys." said ino looking at them evily. "Wow! Your a genious, but just one night." said Tenten suprised. Then they all nodded and kept on talking.

**In the lodge..Normal point of veiw...**

_ugh! who does Ino think she is?! miss drama queen! I can't even beleive that Shikamaru is dating her! _Thought Mika finally ariving at the bpys dorm and knocking on the door. "Must be Mika" said Sasuke. Then Naruto got the door and saw that mika was there in a purple tang top and black shorts with a purple skirt over it and her hair let down and had a beautiful necklace with a diamond shaped as a raindrop. She also had a backpack with a butterfly on it. "Hey! Why do you have a backpack?" said Naruto confused. "Well.. Can I crash here tonight? Ino kicked me out and well.. I don't want to talk about it right now!" said Mika rubbing her eyes. "Well its fine with me, but I have to talk to the guys. So wait out here for a minute." said Naruto looking at her and then closing the door. "Well? Should we?" said Naruto. "I don't really care. She is your girlfriend." said Sasuke looking at the window seeing that it was snowing. "she isn''t!" said Naruto half blushing.(me: liar!) "byakugan!" mumbled Neji and using it to see what Mika was doing. She was just sitting there looking at the scealing and waiting for them. "Lets just let her stay. I think she is worn out and is desperate." said Neji looking at Naruto's leg. Everyone nodded except shikamaru. "Why should we?" said skikamaru. "Please! Its just for one night! Just let her stay! I mean she saved my life today! come on!" said Naruto half begging. "Fine, but only one night!" said shikamaru opening the door and telling Mika that it was ok. "Thanks you guys." said mika giving a warm smile. "No prob." said Neji looking at her. "You could sleep on the couch." said Naruto who folded out the bed in the couch. "Ok." said Mika putting her stuff on the couch then jumping on to the couch. _this is going to be a long night._thought mika closing her eyes.

**To be continued...**

**Yay! The chapter is done! In the next chap. See what happens when Mika spends her night wit... THE BOYS DUNDUNDUN! Of course I wouldn't skip that!**


	4. A night with the boys

**_HI_ Peeps! hows life? good! Ok to the chap!**

_In the boys' room:_

"So, what time is it Teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was in desperate need of food, preferably ramen. " You go and check dobe!" said Sasuke annoyed. "How 'bout we get dinner already?!" said Mika getting up rubbing her eyes because she took a nap. "How was your nap.." said Gaara looking at her. "Uhhh.. Good.." Mika said still rubbing her eyes. "I have a bad feeling that ino is going to do something evil to me. So could we go before she comes in here with a gun." said Mika looking at the ground. "Come on Mika. She isn't that evil. Is she?" said Sasuke sort of confused. "Well she could be. She is very troublesome you know." said Shikamaru looking at them. Everyone nodded and walked down to the restaurant.

_Restaurant:_

"Yay! We are finally here! I'm so hungry. Are you mika?" said Naruto turning to her. "Yeah!" said Mika looking back at him. "Ok.. Table for..7 please." said Sasuke at the waitor. Then they got there table. "So what do the girls talk 'bout?" said kiba very curious. "How many times do I have to tell you! They just gossip like 'Oh my god I think this person likes that person' and 'blah blah blah!' besides I think this is all ino's fault, but I also thank her or I wouldn't of had this fun! And I wouldn't have to hear her blab to death!" said Mika looking at them all very happy. Then they started to laughing. "What do _you_ talk about?" said Mika mysteriously looking at the boys who sweatdropped. "N-nothing! R-really! N-nothing at all!" said Naruto waving his hands back and forth. "You talk about us... Don't you..?" said mika who still has mysterious look on her face. Now the boys fell on the floor and twiched. "Its ok with me! I'm just fine with it and I promise I wont tell the girls!" said mika laughing. "O-oh good mika. Thanks!" said Naruto half blushing. "And you, Naruto... You must talk about me!" said Mika turning to him. "he does." said the guys. Then Mika blushed and her cheeks was a nice pink. Naruto was shocked and half releived beacause she finally knew that he talked about her a lot. So they continued to talk, but after a while Mika told them to be quiet then she heard familiar voices. _Oh god! Its the girls!_ thought Mika and sweatdropped. she turned around and used an invisiblility jutsu and saw that the girls were right there, but Tsuki knew she was right there and Mika made hand signs to tell her to go to her booth and went back down. "What was that for?!" said Naruto still in shock from before. "The girls are here! They could have heard everything!" said mika in a quiet voice. The boys all sweatdropped. Then Tsuki showed up and gave Mika a hug. "They were torchering me with gossip! I'm really sorry about that date thing. Ok Byez!" said Tsuki hugging her tight and then going back to her booth. "Awkward." said Mika confused. "Date?" said kiba confused and all the boys started to look at Mika. "Tsuki thought Naruto and me were going on a date." mumbled Mika very annoyed espesally because the boys knew now and they would laugh at her, but they didn't they just stared at Mika who was looking at the ground. "Don't worry 'bout it Mika. Its ok. Besides we really wouldn't laugh at that. Its just a dumb comment." said Sasuke looking at her. They all agreed. "Thanks!" said Mika smiling. Then their food came. "Mmmm. That looks good." said Mika at her Sushi. "Mine does too!" said Naruto looking at his Ramen. "Dig in people!" said Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement. So they started eating.

_20 minutes later:_

"That was to good to be true!" said kiba rubbing his stomach and dropping his chopsticks from his soba. "Yeah! It was actually very good." said Mika turning to Naruto wo ordered Sushi and was really full. "I thought it was good!" said Naruto smiling who had a order of ramen like usual. Gaara was thinking of a cookie as big as the world. So he was drooling a lot! He also had a Giant cookie platter that he ordered.(Me:WHATS WITH HIM AND COOKIES?!) "You know... The girls are getting very loud... Maybe, we could listen in on them." said Sasuke looking at Mika to see if she would agree. "Fine! but only right now." said Mika looking at most of the boys. So Naruto and Mika talked while the boys were trying to hear what the girls were saying. "Tenten said she was going to let Tsuki join her weapons industry. Thats going to be funny.!" said Neji listening to the girls chat. After a few minutes the boys stoped listening to the chatty girls. "You boys happy now?!" said mika turning from Naruto to the boys. They nodded that they were happy. Then Mika turned back to Naruto and talked to him sometimes blushed, but most of the time just laughing. "How long have you two known each other?!" said Kiba looking at the friends. (couple!) "Long! But wait I knew you all as long as him! Don't you remember?!" said Mika turning to kiba. "Oops. Sorry I sort of forgot." said kiba. Then Mika fell on the ground and twiched. "You just had to do that kiba?!" said Naruto glaring at him. "I said Sorry! Geez." said kiba and giving mika a hand. "Ow. I'm fine! Its ok!" said Mika rubbing her head. Then a waiter asked if they enjoyed the meal. "It was awesome! can we have the check?" said Mika looking at the waitor he said yes and went away. "Hey, Mika! What does that necklace mean?" said Naruto grabing the necklace. Then Mika looked the ground and started to cry. "This necklace was..my mothers..She died... So did my dad.. You probably know that already... I never knew them at all... I don't really know what it means.. ok?" Mika said rubbing her eyes. _she is just like me... I feel bad.._thought Naruto looking down it her. Then the waitor came and Naruto said it was his treat. "Thank you! I'll be back. Just wait one minute." said the waitor holding the credit card and walking, but Mika noticed that Tsuki's credit card was in his arm. _please don't notice Naruto's credit card! Please! Please! Please don't!_ thought Mika crumpling a piece of paper. "Why are you crumpling a piece of paper?" said Neji confused. "Nothing! Nothing! I just really can't beleive they didn't notice that we are here yet." said mika dropping the piece of paper. Then they got the credit card back and got up, but they got up at the same time as the girls. "Oh god! I think they noticed us." said mika whispering to Naruto and the guys. "Yeah.." said Sasuke trying not to look behind them. So they went faster. "I'm sorry Mika, but I think Ino is going to kill you." said Neji looking at her sadly. "Yeah I Know!" said Mika speeding up. Then they were out of the restaurant. "You guys run! but grab my hands" said Mika looking at them. They nodded and grabbed her hands and before they knew it, they were invisible. They kept on running to the hotel. They stoped to rest on the side of the hotel. Then they heard Tsuki lie that they went into the hotel and told them to split up. Then the girls left, except tsuki. "Its alright. I can see you." she said looking at them. Then they poofed back so she could see them. "Thanks Tsuki! Your the best! If ino would have caught us I would be dead." Mika said hugging Tsuki and smiling. "don't worry 'bout it." said Tsuki hugging her back."How come you could see us?" Kiba asked, "I actually don't know!" Tsuki said. "Ok, we'll do that poofy jutsu and poof into our room and you poof in your room," Shikamaru said "say you couldn't find them because they were probably invisible and all of us will continue with our somewhat normal lives." "Ok!"

_Back in the boys room:_

"That was to close." said Kiba falling onto his bed. "Yeah I know!" said Mika still sweating. "byakugan." mumbled Neji and saw that Mika was very low on chakra. "You barely have any chakra left, Mika." said Neji looking at her. Then Naruto looked at her as if he was afraid that something would happen to her. "D-don't worry about me. I-i'm fine." said Mika looking up at the boys. "Thanksanyway. You guys I-" Mika said then she fainted. "Mika!I-is she ok?! " said Naruto running to her. "She's fine, Naruto. She just used to much chakra." said Neji getting a blanket and giving it to Naruto who put it over Mika. "Goodnight.." said Naruto in Mika's ear. And so they all went to bed, but for some reason Naruto watched tv and fell asleep right next to Mika. (he was half asleep and turned of the tv and was to lazy to go to his bed.)

**How'd you like the chap? I hope u did like it. The Next chap is what happened that night with the girls! Its also by chibi-lord-master. My partner in fanfiction! Oh well.. Byez!**


	5. The Plan in action!

**Hi! this is Chibi-Lord-Master and im a girl! this is my first chappie! the others were written by kira (my partner and friend). now be prepared for da 5th chappie! (note: im tsuki and kira is mika, and to all gaara-fangirls... BACK OFF!!!!!!) anyways, to da chappie!**

_In the girls' room... _

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" Tsuki shouted in Ino's face, "WHY'D YA USE MIKA FOR SOME CRAPPY PLAN THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK!!", "It will work my friend, it will work..." Ino whispered evilly," You don't know what the plan is anyways, so I'll tell you: Mika gets stuck with the boys for a night and then comes back, I apologize, she complains or just tells us how it was and then we'll use the info she told us for our advantage, hehehehhe". Hinata spoke up," No offense Ino-chan, but that's kinda harsh." "See, she sees my point you messed up-evil lady!" Tsuki said. "I'm bored, I don't feel like listening to you fight," said Tenten "I'm gonna visit the boys and Mika, 'kay?" It wasn't really a question since no one answered. _"Eh, oh well."_ thought Tenten as she left the room. Kakashi-sensei was reading his book as Tenten was walking down the hall and they bumped into each other. The book fell cover-on-the-floor and the picture was visible. Tenten looked down at the picture, she pointed at Kakashi. "YOU'RE A PERVERT!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed at Kakashi who's face turned as red as blood. He snatched up the book and ran up to his room in hysteria. Tenten, who was scarred for life ran back to the room. "I saw a picture of porn in Kakashi's book! Now I'm mentally scarred for life! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" "Omg! Somebody get her a pointy object! Give her the huge shuriken that she loves!" Sakura was spazzing, running around the room. "AHH! OMG! How many fingers am I holding up!?" Tsuki shouted in Tenten's face. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed (wow, Hinata can scream, weird). Silence fell as everybody turned and stared at her, it was so silent you could hear the crickets chirping. "Soooo, who wants to gossip?" Ino said. The other girls groaned, "Fine!" Ino said "Let's eat!" So the girls went and got ready and headed off to the restruant, which happened to be the same one Mika, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru were at... DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!

_At the restraunt..._

So the boys and Mika were laughing and joking around when the girls got there Sakura placed their orders at sat down in a booth, a booth that was right next to the boys and Mika. Tsuki peeped over to see who was next to them, and she saw Naruto, Mika and the other people. Mika was making hand-signs for her to be quiet and go back down so she did. After a while by being tortured by gossip Tsuki went over to Mika's booth and gave her a hug, "Sorry but they're torturing me with gossip so I came here to regain some sanity. Ok, bye!" Tsuki said "Oh by the way sorry about the date thing..." she said quietly as she left Mika to explain about her comment. Tsuki went back to her booth and the waiter came and took their orders, "I would like one order of sword-fish sushi please." Tenten said, "I would like a small order of salmon rolls please." Sakura said, "I w-w-would like salm-mon r-r-rolls too please." Hinata stuttered (obviously), "I would like a sweet chicken corn soup please." Ino asked, "And I would a... large cookie mountain please!" Tsuki simply said, as it was the most normal thing and the waiter nodded as it was normal and walked away. All the girls were staring at her, "What? It says here 'cookie mountain, available in: small, medium, and large'!" Tsuki said. The crickets were chirping again, oh well.

_A while later..._

"Yum!" Tsuki put down her spoon she was using to eat chocolate ice cream (which she got for dessert), "We should do this more often, without the gossip." said Sakura while glancing at Ino. "Shut up billboard-brow!" Ino said loudly, "Oh yeah Ino-pig!" Sakura replied back, again very loudly. "Y-y-you guys s-s-stop it please, p-p-people are s-st-staring at us." Hinata said quietly, Sakura and Ino looked around; a lot of strangers were looking at them, some of them pointing. "Hehehe... sorry people, please continue with what you were doing before." Sakura apologized. So they chatted for awhile talking about this and that, yadda yadda, and all that good crap."Hey Tsuki, since you love pointy things like me you can join me in the weapons industry, I own a company." Tenten offered, "Just call me partner in business, friend!" Tsuki said "So I'm planning on getting Sasuke to show me his sensitive side on a date," Sakura told Ino,"Wow! I was planning to do the same thing with Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, "I guess we still think alike Ino-pig." Sakura sighed. _'I want a cookie!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Tsuki thought, while thinking about a cookie, ABIG, GIGANTIC COOKIE! FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF THE COOKIE (wait, didn't she have cookies for dinner?)!!!!!!! Anyways, again Ino was trying to persuade the girls to gossip with her... again. Tsuki sighed, "Hinata, you should go out with Kiba more, or else he could dump you." Ino commented, Hinata just stared, "That's not gonna happen Hinata, Ino-pig's just saying that to get us to gossip." Sakura said, _'I wonder where Sasuke is?' _Sakura thought, thank god the girls didn't know the boys and Mika were right next to them or else, hell would break loose... "So, would you girls like anything else before I give you the check?" the waiter asked, the girls looked around, they shook their heads, "No thank you, we would like the check now." Tenten said, "Ok, please wait a little while, I'll be back." the waiter replied. So the girls chatted, Tenten and Tsuki were talking about their weapons industry when Mr. waiter-guy came with the check which only was $45 so Tsuki used her credit card (yes it's a ninja world but it can still be somewhat modern!) and the girls waited for the dude to come back with the credit card. "Hey Tsuki! Your bracelet, do you know what it means?" Hinata asked,(yeah I feel to lazy to make her stutter) Tsuki's eyes suddenly welled up with tears at the mention of her bracelet, "It... was my... mothers. She died with... my dad; I thought you knew that..." Tsuki mumbled, her tears making dark stains on her napkin. _'Oh, she's just like Naruto...'_ Sakura thought. "Anyways," Tsuki said, " let's go back to the hotel, I'm in need of a very warm bed!" Tsuki seemed to be back to normal alredy, _'Oh no!' _Tsuki noticed that the waiter was holding Naruto's credit card along with hers, _'Oh man! please don't see Naruto's card...'_ So after Tsuki got her card back, the girls girls got ready and picked up their jackets and headed out, the same time as the boys and Mika...

_The chase to the hotel..._

"H-hey guys, i-i-sn't that N-n-naruto and the o-o-other people?" Hinata asked, cause she noticed a boy with bright yellow hair talking about ramen. The girls started to walk faster to catch up with them to see if Hinata was right. "Hey! There's a girl with them! And she looks like Mika!" Ino said. Now they walked faster, but it seemed that the other people who looked like the boys and Mika were walking faster, they were out of the restraunt now, everyone broke out running as soon as the hotel was in view. But it seemed everyone else besides Tsuki couldn't see the boys and Mika cause they were invisible, Mika used that invisible justsu. "Hey! I think they're running in the hotel!" Tsuki lied "let's spit up!" So the girls spit up, and Tsuki snuck to the side of the hotel. "Hey guys, I can see you!" Tsuki said to what looked like a wall but poofed back into 7 ninjas, all of them panting . "How come you could see us?" Kiba asked, "I actually don't know!" Tsuki said. "Ok, we'll do that poofy jutsu and poof into our room and you poof in your room," Shikamaru said "say you couldn't find them because they were probably invisible and all of us will continue with our somewhat normal lives." "Ok!"

_In the girls room again..._

_POOF! _Tsuki appeared in her room, and it seems that Tenten was the only other one that was in the room. "So did ya find them?" she asked, "Nope, my guess is that they got back into their room when they were still invisible." Tsuki replied. After a while Ino, Sakura and Hinata came rushing into the room, pink-cheeked and panting. Since none of them found the boys and Mika they got ready for bed. Ino came out of the bathroom wearing a light yellow short-sleeves top and light blue shorts, Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with red sweat pants, Tenten wore a black t-shirt with a panda on it and grey pants, Hinata was wearing a pale green long-sleeves shirt and dark green pants, and Tsuki wore an orange shirt with a flame on it and green sweat-pants with vines. "Yawn! I'm sleepy." Ino said, "Me too!" Sakura said "Let's go to sleep then!" Tenten said, so they went to bed, all beside Tsuki who sat thinking in the dark untill sleepyness overcame her...

**How did ya like it!? I'm also gonna write the 6th chappie so stay tuned... I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!!**


End file.
